The 67th Annual Hunger Games
by FandomsForever4
Summary: Cara Morris is a 15 year old girl from District 4. When she is reaped for the 67th Annual Hunger Games, she is determined to win. But does Cara have what it takes? Rated T because I'm paranoid, and, well, it's The Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please give in a chance. I'm sorry about grammar and spelling, I'm not skilled in those areas. Anyway, I hope you like my story, or at least don't hate it!**

**Cara's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my twin brother's crying. "Ryan, are you alright?" I walk over to his bed, and sit down beside him. "Cara, it's reaping day today. What if we get picked? It's… I love you, you know." I nod. Ryan always get nervous before reaping day. We're both 15. I have my name in 43 times, Ryan's name is in 57. The odds are not in our favour. "Ryan, we're from District 4. Even if we do get picked, there will probably be a volunteer." I'm saying that for myself more than for him. Our parents never really believed in The Hunger Games, and have always told us it was not something to volunteer for. Even so, we still train. District 4, along with 1 and 2, are the Career districts. It's 'illegal' to train, as far as I know, but we still do it. Our districts are meant to be stronger and more skilled than the others, as we have the upper hand. I glance at the old clock on our bedroom wall. "The reaping's in two hours, we should probably go get ready." He nods and gets up. His hands are shaking, and his skin has gone pale.

I go to the kitchen and fill a bucket with warm water. I fill the bath with the water, and get in. Once I'm done, I look in my drawers for nice clothes. I pick up a pale blue blouse, a grey skirt, and a pair of pale blue flats. I get changed and stand in front of the mirror. I'm pretty short for my age, I always have been. I have long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. I've been told I was pretty, but I don't see it. My skin is paler then the majority of the people in my district. Everybody else has tan skin, except me, my brother, my mother and a few others.

My older sister, Kate, is 21. She isn't in the reaping anymore. She's making us breakfast this morning. I put my hair half up, and walk into the kitchen. My little sister, Alex, is sitting at the table, eating a slice of toast. Ryan is in our room getting ready, Mum and Dad are sitting at the table, and Kate is getting me my breakfast. "Are you nervous, pet?" asks my Mum. "A bit, but not as much as Ryan. He's really worried. I tried to talk to him, but I don't think I helped. Could one of you talk to him, please?" Dad nods and walks to me and Ryan's room. Kate hands me a slice of toast. I eat it and grab an apple. Our family lives in the upper part of district 4, so we nearly always have enough food. Alex is 12. It's her first year in the reaping. She doesn't seem very nervous, but Alex hides her feeling very well. She stands up and pulls me into her and Kate's room. "I have something for you". She pulls out a box from under her bed, and opens it. She takes out a few things, until she finds what she's looking for. A silver charm bracelet sits in her palm. "Where did you get that?" I whisper, kneeling down beside her. "You know Annie Cresta? The girl in my year at school? She found 6 bracelets in her basement. She gave me 2, because I'm her best friend." That's when I notice a similar bracelet on Alex's arm. "It's beautiful, Alex, but you shouldn't have taken it. They look expensive." She frowns slightly at this, but only for a second. "It's not like I didn't give her anything for it. She didn't want me to, but I felt bad. I gave her one of my rings." I smile. Alex has got a ring every year for her birthday. She loves them. "This can be your token, if you get picked." She fixes the clasp on my arm. I hug her, and we walk back into the kitchen.

"Are you all ready?" I nod and grab Ryan's hand. He smiles, but I can still see the red around his eyes. "I love you, Ryan. No matter what happens today." "I know, Cara. I love you too. Just, please, don't do anything stupid." He thinks I'll volunteer. "No promises." We stop, and he holds my shoulders. He's much taller than me. "Cara, I'm serious. Please, think before you do anything." I nod, slightly taken back by his tone. His voice wasn't shaky, it was stern. Almost like he was ordering me. I see Kaylan a few metres in front of us. I hug Ryan, Alex, Mum, Dad, and Kate, and tell them I'm going to see Kaylan. "I love you" I call back. When I reach Kaylan, he gives me a hug. "Cara, thank God. I thought I wouldn't get to see you." Kaylan's my best friend, and I guess, sort of, my boyfriend. It's complicated. "I love you, Kaylan. Don't volunteer. I will kill you before you get into the arena if you do." He chuckles, but I can see he's worried. "I'll see you later, Cara." "Bye". I walk into the line. They prick my finger, and I walk to the 15 year old girl's section. Sandra, our district's escort, is standing on the stage. An old women, Mags, and a young man, I think his name is Finnick, stand beside Sandra. She plays the video of District 13, says the usual into the microphone, and then steps forward. "As always, ladies first." Sandra pick out a piece of paper, opens it, and speaks. "Cara Morris".

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far! If you have any advise, or just feel like it, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review, because I'd like to see if anybody is actually reading my story, or if I'm doing something wrong, or, something else. This is my first fanfic, so I'm not really sure what I'm doing! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games (if I did, Finnick wouldn't have died!) , or any of it's wonderful characters. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Cara's POV**

Everybody turns to face me. I hear Ryan shout my name, but I don't look at him. If I did, I think I would break down. I focus on my expression. If only I were like Alex, I would be able to look confident. I try my best to look strong. I walk towards Sandra, and stand beside her. I look into the crowd, until my eyes fall on Kaylan. "No", I mouth to him. If he volunteers….. I don't even notice when Sandra walks up to the bowl filled with the boys names. "And the male tribute for District 4 is.. Kaylan Lynch!" Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Kaylan walks toward the stage, but I hear a shout from the 18 year old section. "I volunteer as tribute!" Thank God. A tall, strong looking boy pushes through the crowd. I owe this boy now, he just saved Kaylan's life. He looks like an average District 4 boy, tan, golden hair, green eyes. "Oh, we have a volunteer! What's your name, young man?" Sandra looks delighted. He smirks. "Fletcher Jackson." "Wonderful! Now, go on you two, shake hands!" I walk towards Fletcher, and put out my hand. He looks cruel. I don't trust him. "Our District 4 tributes, Cara Morris and Fletcher Jackson!"

All I can think about is Kaylan. I can't believe his name was called out. I want to thank Fletcher, but would that seem weak? Sandra leads me to a room. I wait for what seems like days, but must only be 5 minutes. Ryan, Alex and Kate walk in. I run up to Ryan and hug him. "I love you so much, Ryan." I hug the others too, but Ryan pulls me over to the corner of the room. "I love you too. But this is very important. You know Fletcher? No? Well, he's bad news. Don't trust him. Watch your back, don't ally with him if you can." I hug him again. Alex is crying. That's not good, Alex never cries. "Alex, it's ok. Don't worry." I hear Kate say to her. The peacekeepers drag everybody away, but I yell "I love you guys" just before they're gone. Mum and Dad are in next. "We only have 2 minutes, pet. We love you. Don't forget that." Mum hugs me. Dad starts rambling, "You're strong, Cara. You can win this. Try your best. Find an ally. Get a knife, you're good with knives." When they leave, it's Kaylan who walks in. "Kaylan!" "Shit, Cara. I can't believe this." He kisses me. I hug him. "I love you, Kaylan" "I love you too, Cara. But you have to win this. I would've volunteered, but I couldn't because, well, you know. I love you Cara." I hug him one last time before the peacekeepers have forced him to leave.

That's when reality hits me. I'm going to the Hunger Games. Sandra guides me and Fletcher to the trains, and we are told to sit and wait for our mentors. "You're Ryan Morris' sister, aren't you?" I nod. How does he know my brother? "I hope you're as strong as him. He's the only boy who has any chance of beating me." That's not right. Ryan's not strong. Or is he? I nod at him, not letting my confusion show. Finnick and Mags walk into the carriage, Sandra following close behind. They both smile. "We'll be your mentors."

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't as long as the first, but I'll try and make the next longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter isn't very long either. Maybe my first one was just extra long, and the rest will probably be like this. XD**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own The Hunger Games. All rights go to the awesome Suzanne Collins.**

Mags and I sit across from the two tributes. I think we might have a chance this year. The boy, Fletcher, is obviously strong. He is a bit cocky. That could get him into trouble with the other Career's. The girl, I think her name is Cara, doesn't look very strong, but she looks light. That could help with climbing, and running. She seemed confident during the reaping's, like she would've volunteered anyway. But she nearly fainted when Kaylan Lynch was reaped. She must have knew him.

"Okay, tributes. If you don't already know, I'm Finnick and this is Mags. We will both be your mentors, but you will each get a main mentor. This is mainly to sort out sponsor money, but if you need any advise you should come to your main mentor. You two can decide between yourselves who you want." I wait for their answers. "I don't really mind." says Cara. "Doesn't matter to me. Either way, I'm going to win." Cara's expression slips at this, she looks nervous, but she hides it quickly. "Don't be too confident, Fletcher." warns Mags. Fletcher smirks, but keeps his mouth shut. "Mags?" I look at her. "Who do you want?" She glances at both of them, before turning back to me. "I'll take Fletcher. I'd like to keep my eye on him." Cara is the one to smirk at this. "So, Cara, you're with me. Your rooms are the two to the left. The replays will be on in an hour, so meet us out here to watch them when you're ready. They both walk into their rooms. I talk to Mags for a while. "What do you think, Mags?" "I think we may have a winner this year, Finn." We both grin. It's nice to think that one of your tributes has a chance. A chance to survive the arena.

About twenty minutes before the replays, Fletcher comes out of his room. He still has that smirk on his face. He sits down across from us. "We both know you're good with a spear, Fletcher. Anything else?" Everybody from District 4 is good with a spear. It is the fishing district, after all. "What Finnick means is, anything special? Finicky had his trident. Are you good with a bow and arrow, knives, an axe?" Mays says, her eyebrows raised. His smirk is wiped off his face. "I'm okay, I guess.." Maybe he's not as cocky as I thought. Cara walks in about five minutes after Fletcher. "Do you two have any questions?" Sandra walks into the room, her arms folded, and sits down beside Mags. I like Sandra. She's not as annoying, or as oblivious to the torture The Hunger Games causes, as other Capitol citizens. Cara doesn't look nervous anymore, which is good. She shouldn't let Fletcher know she's anyway scared of the arena. "No, not really." Something clicks in my brain. "Morris... You're Ryan's sister, aren't you?" Cara nods. "How does everybody know my brother?" she whispers under her breath. She doesn't know. "Ryan has been training with the victors, with about 30 others. Including Fletcher." Cara looks shocked. "What?" Her eyes are wide, her voice quite. The replays start before I can explain and further.

First is District 1. They were both volunteers. District 2 had one volunteer, the boy. After that, there were no volunteers except Fletcher, and the boy from District 9. "The Career's are obviously strong, so watch them. Keep an eye on District 7 and 9." I tell them. District 9, the boy, was bigger than Fletcher. He volunteered for a 12 year old boy, who could've been his brother. District 7 both looked strong. They didn't look worried at all when they were walking up the stage. After it's over, and we've discussed it a bit more, the tributes head back to their rooms. I go to my room soon after. Tomorrow, we arrive in the Capitol.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know I'm doing something right!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own The Hunger Games.**

When I wake up the next morning, all I can think about is Ryan. What was he doing, training with the victors? What's the point in that. Why didn't he tell me? No offence to Ryan, but I always thought of him as weak. He was the one who always broke down before the reaping. I was the one who always beat him a training. But that can't be right. Fletcher said he was the only one who had a chance of beating him. I have to talk to Finnick. I get changed into clothes that were left in my bedroom, and walk out of my room.

Lucky for me, Finnick is already up. "Good morning, Cara." he says, before he even looks up. "What was Ryan doing with the victors? Training, I mean. Why didn't he tell me?" Finnick merely nods. "Come here, Cara." I walk over to him, cautiously. "Sit down." Once I sit down, he whispers in my ear, "It's not safe to talk about this here. Later." I nod, but I'm even more curious now. What can he not talk about here?

I sit at the table, and see a whole variety of food in front of me. I haven't seen half of it before. I put toast on my plate, not sure what to make of the rest. Toast seems so normal. I need normal right now. Mags, Finnick, Sandra, and Fletcher sit down after me. I didn't notice they were up until now. "We'll be in the Capitol in an hour. The interviews are tomorrow night, so we will be training you for them later today. When we reach the Capitol, we'll go straight to where we will be staying. Don't talk to anybody, but don't seem rude either." I nod at Finnick. When we reach the Capitol, there are 'people' waiting outside of the train station, cheering our names. The Capitol citizens have hair and skin dyed every colour of the rainbow, dressed in the craziest outfits I have ever seen. I cringe at their horrible accents. I can't help but smile at the crowd. I wave to them from the window of our carriage. Mags and Finnick nod and smile in approval. Fletcher just looks annoyed. We walk from the train station, into a taxi. We drive to the building we're staying in. We go up the lift until we reach our floor. I look at Finnick. 'Can we talk now?" I ask him. He nods, and gestures me to follow him

We go to the roof. "It's safe to talk here, there are no cameras." I nod. "What was Ryan doing?" He sighs, and starts to explain. "The victors have been training tributes for 2 years now. It may not be very obvious now, but there _will _be an uprising. We've been training tributes so we will have a good army. We pick out people who we think could change everything, who can start the revolution against President Snow and the Capitol. We try and keep it as quiet as possible, that's one of the reasons Ryan didn't tell you. He was protecting you, Cara. If President Snow finds out about this, anybody involved will die. He'll kill us without a second thought. This is very important, Cara. You can't tell anybody about this." I feel like crying, or laughing. I don't know which. Sometimes crying or laughing are the only options left, and laughing feels better right now. **(Divergent quote. All rights to Veronica Roth) **So that's what I do. Finnick just looks at me like I've gone mad. Maybe I have. "Are you okay, Cara?" Finnick walks up and stands beside me. "But Ryan isn't strong! This makes no sense!" I can see Finnick smiling out of the corner of my eye. "He hid that well, didn't he? The tributes we train, they get two options. They either pretend they are weak, and stay hidden. That's what Ryan did. They're the ones who nobody suspects. Or they can choose to volunteer, like Fletcher did. They're the ones who think they can have a big effect on the revolution." Something drops inside of me. "Does that mean Fletcher has to win? That I have to die?" My hands start to shake, but I grab the hem of my t-shirt to hide it." No! Not at all. If Fletcher was the person who will spark this revolution, we would have you both taken out of the arena. The uprising would start when you enter, and we would send in helicopter to take you out." I'm slightly reassured, but still not sure. "Finnick, promise me you won't get me killed because of this." He nods. "I promise, Cara." We go back to our floor after that. I really hope I get to see Ryan again..

**A/N: Again, thank you for your reviews. It means a lot. I hope this chapter was a bit longer then the last two. :)**


End file.
